forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Procampur
| area = the Vast, north Faerûn | size = Large city | ruler1 = Thultyrl Rendeth of the Royal Blood | ruleryear1 = 1357 | ruler2 = Thultyrl Rendeth of the Royal Blood | ruleryear2 = 1372 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = King | government = Monarchy | languages = Easting (Procampan), Damaran | races = | religion = Helm, Oghma, Torm, Tymora, Waukeen | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = ~49,000 | popyear1 = 1358 | population2 = 24,631 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = salt (from Turmish) | exports = gems, jewelry, metalwork | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes }} '''Procampur' ( ), formerly known as Proeskampalar, was a city-state in the Vast, lying on the north coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars and the eastern shore of the Dragon Reach, situated at the western end of the North Road after Maerstar, and on the High Trail from High Haspur. It was an old and established independent city, and the richest on the north coast of the Inner Sea and in the Vast. Proud, well-mannered, and orderly, Procampur was famed for its jewelers and metal-smiths, and for its most unusual feature, the districts that divided the city by function and occupation, each with their own distinct roof color. Etymology & Language The name "Procampur" was derived from the name of previous dwarven town of "Proeskampalar". People and things from here were called "Procampan". Its people spoke the Procampan dialect of the Easting language, which was related to the Damaran language. History Early history Procampur was an ancient and established city, the oldest in the Vast, with a long heritage. There was originally an anchorage on the site of what is now Procampur. When thieves stole the treasury of King Glaurauth the Great of Westgate ( to ), they fled by ship and anchored here, before venturing into the Earthfast Mountains, with Westgate's wizards in pursuit. Both forces were slain in Elvenblood Pass. Dwarves from Earthfast founded the underground town of Proeskampalar in the Year of the Starry Shroud, −153 DR. That same year, it was joined by human settlers from fallen Jhaamdath (what is now Chondath), who'd settled the southern coast of the Vast. With this influx, Proeskampalar swiftly became a boom-town and a significant trading partner with Westgate, thanks to its talented goldsmiths and gemcutters. Fueled by this trade, Proeskampalar was a strong and wealthy city-state before the beginning of Dalereckoning in 1 DR. In the early 5th century DR, King Meldath I of Impiltur led a conquest of the Vast and other nearby lands, turning Proeskampalar and Chessagol into vassal city-states. He took the royal regalia of both cities. "Impiltur: The Forgotten Kingdom" names this warrior king Meldath the Magnificent. However, The Grand History of the Realms lists only Meldath I "the Mighty" (441 DR–445 DR) and Meldath II (445 DR–448 DR). The name and details would suggest that this is in fact Meldath I. Both Proeskampalar/Procampur and Chessagol/Tsurlagol later became independent, but this event has not been detailed. In time, the human surface settlement grew into a great city, now known as Procampur, which was founded in the Year of Trials Arcane, 523 DR. However, its wealthy miners and craftsmen were plagued by thieves and various other criminals, and frequent pirate raids drove many Procampans away. This left only the most resolute, miners mostly, who vowed to force back the killers and robbers. They hired powerful mercenary forces to defend their city, but then needed to control the mercenaries. Magic was the key, and the local Thultyrl family of wizards rose to a position of power, and hereditary rule. It is not clear when the Thultyrls rose to power. This history assumes it took place after the city became known as Procampur, due to mentions of it under that name in the source. However, this could occur when Procampur was described as a strong and wealthy city prior to 1 DR. At the time, Procampur was a fortress-city, located where the Castle District was in later centuries. The Thultyrls who ruled it preferred peace, order, and discipline in a walled and guarded city. To reduce petty crimes like theft and enable easy rule, the expanding city was segregated into walled, self-contained districts, connected by guarded passages, unlike in other open and sprawling cities. Some Thultyrls ruled as tyrants, demanding total obedience and instilling terror in their subjects. In the Year of Long Shadows, 1164 DR, the master jewelers of Procampur crafted a new crown for the coronation of King Palaghard I of Cormyr. The crown was stolen when the legendary pirate Immurk the Invincible raided the merchant-ship carrying the precious cargo. The crime was so audacious that Palaghard believed that no one could be so brave, and that the Procampan jewelers must be cheating him instead. He mustered his armies and nearly declared war on Procampur before being corrected. This crime signified a rise in piracy on the Inner Sea, and the nations around it began building warships to protect their merchants. The crown was eventually recovered, but was so heavy, grandiose and ugly that it was only used for a few months. Immurk went on to steal from Procampur, among several other cities. The Year of the Blazing Banners, 1209 DR, was the time of the Pirate Wars, when kingdoms around the Inner Sea allied against a pirate fleet based at Dragonisle. Procampur contributed a number of mercenary forces and, with Impiltur and Aglarond, formed the eastern fleet of 75 ships. Working with the western fleet of Cormyr, Sembia, and the Vilhon Reach, they defeated Urdogen's pirate fleet in the Battle of the Fallen. For the eastern fleet’s brave rescue of the Sembian force, Procampur and Impiltur claimed a greater share of the prizes. The alliance fell into bickering soon after and broke apart. In the mid–13th century DR, a fever in Procampur killed several people, including the current Thultyrl. He was succeeded by his son, a young man. The current Hamayarch was the Pearl, who'd apparently held the position for some three generations, despite her youthful appearance. The mid-13th century saw the Vast suffer rampaging hordes of orcs, goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears, supplemented by some human brigands and half-breed rogues. In the Year of Burning Steel, 1246 DR, the orc warlord Fottergrim and the magelord Archlis led a mixed horde of them in an invasion and take-over of Tsurlagol. The Thultyrl chose to honor Procampur's treaty with Tsurlagol and led an army to besiege and free the city. To supplement his forces, he hired mercenaries, including camel-riding cavalry from the Shaar and the Siegebreakers, an adventuring band of sappers. It was an expensive undertaking, paid for by Procampur's nobles and merchants; by the treaty, Procampur expected to recover its expenses from Tsurlagol. It also had to be done quickly, before those paying for it grew too restless. The date of 1246 DR was not included in the novel Crypt of the Moaning Diamond due to editing error. It was mentioned by author Rosemary Jones, here. However, the Pearl believed that the Thultyrl was destined to die young, at the age of 26 and early in his reign, in battle against Fottergrim before the walls of Tsurlagol. Instead, he was wounded on a hunting trip during the campaign (an event perhaps orchestrated by the Pearl). The Pearl secretly prevented his wounds from healing to keep him away from the frontlines and Fottergrim, believing that he would go on to become a good king and complete the Great Codex of Procampur's laws. Thanks to the Siegebreakers and the Moaning Diamond artifact, Fottergrim and Archlis were slain, Procampur's armies victorious, and Tsurlagol was liberated. Fottergrim's silver-plated skull was mounted on a pillar halfway between the two cities with a warning against threatening Procampur's allies. Later in the mid-13th century (i.e., over a century before the 1360s DR), a hobgoblin horde marched near Procampur. It was defeated with the aid of the mage Snilloc, who earned some fame for his actions here. Undated history At some point in its history (between 649 DR and 1370 DR), Procampur was assaulted by the dragon Maldrithor, the "Sarbreenar Wyrm". Though it laired at Sarbreenar, it had eaten all it could there and was forced to fly south to Procampur for food. There it ripped the roofs from houses and ate the people it caught inside. The city suffered two such raids, and by the third they had hired a wizard to slay the dragon. With exploding "swordballs", the wizard bloodily tore Maldrithor apart and sent the dragon crashing down dead in the harbor. Procampur had conflicts with Mulmaster and Sembia (prior to 1356 DR), in which it fended off their attacks in decisive naval battles. It also suffered several pirate raids. Although they pillaged the harbor district, they were always unable to break into the main city. A Hierarch of Deneir (thought to be receiving commands from the current Thultyrl), sent the renowned scholar-monk Vilhiard on a number of lengthy and hazardous journeys into the East (between 1074 DR and 1360 DR). Though he later wrote of his travels in A Discovery of the World, Vilhiard remained quiet about the actual purposes of these missions. The Thultyrl granted him a supply of wealth for expenses. Descriptions and references to the Tuigans and Thayans in The Horde place Vilhiard's travels sometime between 1074 DR and 1360 DR. Modern history In the Year of the Wandering Wyrm, 1317 DR, the Plague of Dragons quickly spread around the Inner Sea from the Vilhon Reach to Impiltur and Tsurlagol. The priests of Procampur feared that their city would be the next to suffer the diseases and the dragon that spread them. The current Thultyrl recruited the temple corps to help defend the city. The outcome of the Plague of Dragons' approach to Procampur is unknown. The very first of the Thayan enclaves was founded in Procampur in the Year of Moonfall, 1344 DR, when Samas Kul, Thay's Master of the Guild of Foreign Trade, organized the concession of the small Thayan Quarter there. By circa 1357 DR, the Thultyrl of Procampur was the young Rendeth of the Royal Blood, while the position of Hamayarch was held by Alamondh. Alamondh was in truth an evil mage named Carthoun Misintle with desires on the throne. Despite the Thultyrl's traditional vow of vengeance on pirates who attacked Procampur or her ships, Alamondh encouraged Rendeth to relax the city's stance on piracy, showing leniency and conciliation. A few pirates were even allowed to use Procampur's port, provided that their crimes were not too great and no Procampan captain accused them of anything. The Time of Troubles During the Time of Troubles, in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, many wealthy merchants of Procampur fled to their country houses in the neighboring town of Maerstar. However, they were harassed there by looting mobs of refugees from Tantras, Calaunt and even Mulmaster who'd also come through Maerstar. To protect their treasures, the merchants buried them in the paddocks, but not all survived to retrieve them afterwards, such as Uligker Oloskar. Meanwhile, back in Procampur, Grand Patriarch Cullen Kordamant, overall head of the church of Oghma, vanished without a trace from his home, as did much of his immediate clergy. The disappearance was a subject of much mystery and speculation. Unfortunately, answers from Oghma and other gods after the Troubles were confusing and contradictory, providing no clear solution. Though some thought that Kordamant simply died during the chaos, others claimed that it was actually Oghma who died, and that the Grand Patriarch ascended to replace him. Many chose a middle-ground, admitting the possibility that the Patriarch might be on another plane or ascended to semi-divinity. With the Oghmyte church left without an ultimate head, the mystery caused a growing split into rival factions, disagreeing along hierarchical and theological lines. The Orthodox Church of Oghma arose in Procampur, while Kordamant's home became a shrine to Oghma. In addition, High Priest Undil Latheen of the local church of Waukeen began to go mad at the fate of his missing goddess. Recent history The nobles of Procampur contributed to the crusade of King Azoun IV of Cormyr against the Tuigan Horde in the Year of the Turret, 1360 DR, by selling supplies to the army. Nobles like Duke Jozul Piniago had little involvement in the war yet profiteered off it. Following the war, the priests of Deneir in Procampur invited the lama Koja of Khazari, former historian to Yamun Khahan of the Tuigan, to visit their city and stay at their temple. Koja preferred Procampur and worked on his A History of the Tuigan there. Wishing to have the book mass-published, he sought the services of the local printer Inkstain and unsuccessfully requested money for the effort from Duke Piniago. In the end, Deneir himself appeared to Koja and granted him the money. Early in the Year of the Shield, 1367 DR, priests of Torm ran Calispar Delgorth, a priest of Talona, out of Procampur. Delgorth had operated a secret workshop in the city for years, from which he'd experimented with and sold poisons. By Marpenoth of 1367 DR, Procampur was struck by the featherlung plague, which killed hundreds of people, particularly in the District of the Poor. Procampur's wards counted against the city during the plague, as the other wards were slow to react, which contributed to the deaths. To be treated by clerics of Helm and Torm, the sick had to cross the city to reach the Temple District, thus spreading the plague further. High priests Orn Thavil of Tymora and Baniya Dolester of Lliira went to the poor district to set up an auxiliary shrine and treated the sick directly, and other priests soon joined then. Though their actions halted the spread of the disease, the Thultyrl reprimanded both high priests for breaking Procampur's district rules, and reminded them that the city and its laws were older than a number of deities. During the turmoil, a panicking mob accused a woman with facial tattoos of being a priestess of Talona. Though she said she was just a sailor of Prespur (and was possibly a pirate), they seized her anyway and lynched her by hanging. Before she died, she cursed the mob to suffer far worse in future. In the Year of the Tankard, 1370 DR, the city of Ravens Bluff proposed to form a regional government in the Vast. Procampur remained neutral on the plan, preferring to wait-and-see. Also that year, Procampur sent aid to Tantras to help against another threatened invasion from Myrkyssa Jelan, but she and her army dispersed before Procampan forces arrived. Both Thultyrl Rendeth and Hamayarch Alamondh were still in power by the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, though some began to suspect that Alamondh was deceitful and unjust. Demographics By 1358 DR, the most recent census showed a population of some 49,000 people: 98% human, 1% dwarf, and 1% half-elf. The human population was of largely Chondathan and Damaran extraction. In 1372 DR, it was listed with a population of 24,631. It was the second-largest city of the Vast, after Tantras. The ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'' (3rd edition) saw widespread significant population reductions, though it is not clear why. The larger figure of 49,000 may refer to the population of the surrounding land that Procampur controls, while 24,631 may only be those people within the city itself.'' Government & Politics Procampur was ruled by an overlord with the title of Thultyrl. The position was a hereditary one; "Thultyrl" was originally the name of the ruling family before it was adopted as their title, leaving them with no last name. Every Thultyrl swore eternal vengeance on any pirate that dared raid Procampur's ships or attack its harbor. By 1357 DR and until 1372 DR and after, the Thultyrl of Procampur was Rendeth of the Royal Blood, a young, popular, energetic but level-headed warrior. The second-most important role in the city was the Hamayarch, a mage-advisor and assistant to the Thultyrl, who was very loyal to their ruler and operated with their blessing. It was said that "Behind every Thultyrl stood a Hamayarch." This post was traditionally taken by a mage weaker than the Thultyrl, and was the highest-ranking wizard in the court. The Hamayarch governed and regulated the magic-users of Procampur. By 1357 DR and until 1372 DR and after, the Hamayarch of Procampur was Alamondh, who was in truth an evil mage named Carthoun Misintle with desires on the throne. Below the Thultyrl were a number of nobles and aristocrats, such as Duke Jozul Piniago. The high priests of the city's temples were known as Hierarchs and some, like the Hierarchs of Deneir, were believed to take their orders from the Thultyrl. Relations Procampur was an independent city-state, one of the five so-called "sister cities" of the Vast, together with Calaunt, Ravens Bluff, Tantras, and Tsurlagol. It was the oldest and richest of them. Procampur had a long-term alliance with neighboring Tsurlagol, with a mutual defense pact. According to the treaty, Procampur promised to protect Tsurlagol against outside invasion, or liberate it if conquered, and could recover any expenses for the effort from Tsurlagol's treasury. Procampur actually kept to this promise, such as when Tsurlagol was occupied by an orcish and goblinoid horde in 1246 DR. In exchange, Tsurlagol provided financial aid and spying services to Procampur. The arrangement was beneficial to both cities. The Ravenians of the Ravens Bluff tended to look up to and respect Procampur, treating it as their "elder sister" of the sister cities. An Embassy of Procampur was located in Ravens Bluff's Foreign District. The kingdom of Impiltur also maintained good relations with Procampur, and its cities had had close ties with it before they unified, particularly Lyrabar. A Ravens Bluff–originated proposal to form a regional government across the Vast was met with a cautious, neutral response from Procampur. Procampur had past conflicts with Mulmaster and Sembia, in which it fended off their attacks in decisive naval battles. Law & Order Law and order were paramount in Procampur, which was governed by a set of firm but not particularly harsh or difficult laws. These were strictly implemented and enforced by authorities, who were vigilant and competent, and the people were law-abiding. Though visitors used to more chaotic cities might find themselves trapped by the many laws and codes, or just find them strange, anyone could ask the gate guards to list and explain them, which they did readily and patiently. All the city's laws were compiled in the Great Codex. Though the city's gem and jewelry trade attracted the criminal element, there were no known thieves' guilds in Procampur. In fact, the city specifically banned thieves' guilds, and successfully stopped frequent attempts to found one. The city therefore had a general lack of thieves, while those who remained were mostly independent operators, and some of the most talented cat burglars in Faerûn. The authorities also did not accept smuggling and tax evasion: offenders would have their contraband goods confiscated and they would be fined an amount equal to their value. Most of all, Procampan authorities were particularly hostile to pirates. Every Thultyrl formally swore eternal vengeance against any pirate who dared attack the city's ships or raid its well-defended harbor, while judges passed swift judgment on captured pirates. A first offense would see a pirate banished from the city, with a hanging death for those who returned. Nevertheless, Hamayarch Alamondh encouraged Thultyrl Rendeth to relax the city's stance on piracy in the 1360s DR and show leniency and conciliation. A few pirates were even allowed to use Procampur's port, provided that their crimes were not too great and no Procampan captain accused them of anything. Slavery was illegal in Procampur. All slaves taken to the city were considered free. Nevertheless, slave galleys sometimes passed through, including those with Tuigan prisoners in 1362 DR. Visitors to Procampur were segregated. In particular, visiting adventurers were forced to stay in the port district, officially outside the city proper. Any former adventurer who'd acquired a noble title and desired to live in the Nobles District had to swear to the Thultyrl they would never adventure again and promise not to aid or give shelter to other adventurers in their house. Public utilities The city maintained fog trumpets that warned of fogs rolling in from the Sea of Fallen Stars. In the Nobles District, at least, there were magical street lamps that produced a constant light. Army & Navy Procampur maintained a strong defense force of army and navy, primarily to protect its valuable gem and metal trade from pirates and rival states. Circa 1246 DR, Procampan soldiers were clad in half-plate armor, which included chain mail, banded mail, and breastplate parts, together with shoulder and arm guards, greaves and gauntlets. These were matching, tailored and specially fitted to a soldier, over white shirt and polished boots. They also had cavalry. Nobles brought three horses and a man-servant with them on campaign. Around 1358 DR, Procampan soldiers wore plate mail and fought with broadswords, spears, morning stars, daggers, and crossbows. At the time, Procampur fielded an army of 4000 well-trained soldiers. It had a navy including 16 major warships with highly trained crews. Several times, Procampur relied on these ships and crews for its very survival, so they were heavily invested in and well-maintained. They policed the eastern Dragon Reach against pirates, but preferred to stick close to their home-port and the commercial sea lanes rather than exploring the less-traveled areas of the Inner Sea. Much like their parent city, Procampan armed forces were neat, tidy and orderly. Their camps were arranged like their city, with banners and ribbon edgings colored like the districts: gold for the Thultyrl's tent, silver for nobles, yellow for servants, and black for priests. The largest tents could be impressive pavilions. In the city itself, military buildings like barracks, stables, armories, guard-posts and guard-houses, all with white-washed roofs, circumvented the district system and were located at strategic locations throughout. Many rules and laws also applied to the armed forces, with specific rulings against aiding the enemy and forbidding officers to lose their armor, and codes of behavior for courtesy and etiquette, and being tidy and dutiful. They also had scholars to research histories and old maps to rediscover tactics and tricks from earlier wars. The Forty were forty stern bodyguards to the Thultyrl. Procampur's armed forces were sufficient for its own needs, but on larger campaigns, such as during the liberation of Tsurlagol in 1246 DR, the city sometimes needed to hire mercenaries, such as camel-riding cavalry from as far away as the Shaar and specialty units like the Siegebreakers, an adventuring band of sappers. These were expensive undertakings, paid for by Procampur's nobles and merchants, and had to be over quickly, before those paying for it grew too restless. The Thultyrl could also call upon the corps of the Helmite temple, the Tower of the Eye. The crusaders of the blade magic sword-temple, led by Oriphaun McMaren, were usually engaged in providing security at major events and noble galas, as well as guarding visiting dignitaries. Economy & Trade Procampur was widely regarded as the richest city on the northern coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars, and was certainly the wealthiest in the Vast. It lay near some of the oldest gem mines of that side of the Sea, and the gem trade contributed to its success since its earliest days. The city was famous for the quality of its jewelry. Its major products were gems, jewelry, and ornate or fine-quality metalwork, as well as metal tools and tools suited for metal-smithing. These included items for personal grooming, such as shaving razors and nail scissors, and surgical equipment, like amputation saws, joint cutters, and snips. Its shops were well-stocked with most things available for purchase. It was equally famous for its precise and talented smiths, goldsmiths, gem-cutters, and wide-ranging merchants, who formed some of its wealthiest and most prominent citizens. Around 1358 DR, these included such figures as Opara Rendril, the master smith; Nathchan Belemmor, a gem-cutter to royalty; and Torstan Ulzimmer, the merchant fleet-owner. One cutting-edge business was the printing press of Forgemaster Inkstain in the early 1360s DR. Procampur distributed its own coinage. However, its citizens also accepted the Cormyrean golden lion, such that 10,000 lions was equivalent to 8,000 Procampan gold coins. A copper bit was a very low denomination. The city's wealthiest nobles, merchants, and mages made donations of wealth to state and church. The city had a number of regular traders. Among others, from Ravens Bluff in 1370 DR, the Smokeflower House merchant house sold goods from Altumbel and the "Old Masters" of the Brotherhood of Wool Carders and Weavers sold bolts of cloth and bales of wool. Over the Inner Sea, salt from Turmish was imported. Culture & Society As such an old and strong city with a long heritage, Procampur had a lot to be proud of and to be wary of. It was thought that a city that had stood unconquered for two millennia had a few things to teach those willing to learn. Successful and experienced adventurers often moved to Procampur; doing so was considered a milestone in their careers. It was often described as regimented, with a strong sense of order and place. It was dedicated to its ancient laws, and its people were generally law-abiding. It also had many codes of conduct that governed the life of its citizens, leaving the people well-mannered and civil. Procampan society was similar to a caste system due to how the city's districts were divided according to function and occupation. People were described by their roof color and station or occupation, with terms such as "silver-roof noble", "green-roof merchant", "yellow-roof maid", and "red-roof girl" in common usage. The old, established families were fixated on their ancient status. This social structure was inflexible and unchanging. Despite the rigid culture, Procampur had a few bawdy songs that poked fun at its colored roofs. One was the notorious "I'm Quite the Red-Roof Girl". Another told of ladies switching their roof tiles to suit their lovers, and parts of it went "''Procampur men are deadly dull, but Procampur girls are fancy loves… And ladies of Procampur know blue-roof sailor boys want to roll, roll, roll with the tide…". Another song, favored by mercenaries hired by Procampur, went "Thank all the gods little and small, or heavy and tall, that Procampur is too polite to fight." to explain why the Procampan soldiers didn't get into brawls. Procampan cuisine enjoyed typically western foods, with roast meats such as beef and goose, fish, sauces, pies, and buttered pastries. They drank wine and fruit nectar. Religion Procampans worshiped a wide range of different gods "beneath the black-roof tiles" of the Temple District. Deities were adopted and venerated for protection of a household, an occupation, or the protection of a whole district. Their main deities, however, to whom they had the greatest temples, were Helm, Oghma, Torm, Tymora, and Waukeen. As with all aspects of life in Procampur, worship was governed by many rules and regulations, which included correct and incorrect days for entering shrines and temples. Nobles of the city had their own family shrines at which they could make offerings and prayers in private. In Procampan funereal rites, the dead were cremated and their bones stored in ossuaries, and kept in underground crypts. Mages The magic-users of Procampur were governed and regulated by the Hamayarch, who was the highest-ranking wizard in the royal court. By the mid-13th century DR, the Hamayarch Pearl strictly regulated the magic-users, and largely discouraged the practice. In addition to their magical studies, Procampan wizards were also trained by their mentors in etiquette, heraldry, and the city's many codes of conduct. They were expected by their peers to keep up appearances and live grandly, in the manner typical of wizards of the Vast. Spending money on gifts, a well-kept home, and donations to church and state took up a good portion of their wealth. Around 1358 DR, famous Procampan mages were: Keldor Hannith, a seller of potions, scrolls, and spellcasting services; Ombedor Steen, an adventuring mage who rose to the nobility and conducted research; and Undylyl Tessran and Jandather, young, would-be adventurers. Thieves With the Procampan government banning thieves' guilds and breaking up frequent attempts to establish one, and none known to exist, the city had a general lack of thieves. Those who remained were mostly independent operators. They preyed on Procampur's famed gem and jewelry industry, and specialized in their theft. Thus Procampan thieves were the most skilled and infamous cat burglars in Faerûn, skilled at scaling walls, picking locks, and bypassing traps. They avoided combat and back-stabbing assaults, and rarely wore armor as it interfered with their skills. Warriors As Procampur was a prosperous city, its warriors and soldiers, especially officers, were typically those who joined the army out of a sense of duty rather than simply needing a job. They were wealthy and could afford fine equipment, but needed to spend as much to maintain appearances and high standards. In keeping with their city, they focused on courtesy and etiquette, were always good mannered, avoided arguments in camp, and remained clean, with polished boots and armor. They were typically good, honorable, dutiful, and courageous, but could be headstrong in seeking glory. Their training was in sword-fighting and horsemanship, but included etiquette, literature and poetry. In combat, they fought with grace, balance, and good coordination, and avoided grunting, shouting or insulting their foes. Soldiers were required to wear full armor when away from their camp. Procampur was also a center of blade magic training and practice, particularly of the discipline of White Raven. It was also once home to the great swordsage Thallastam. The city had a sword-temple with an order of crusaders led by Oriphaun McMaren, who usually engaged in providing security at major events and noble galas, as well as guarding visiting dignitaries. Nobility The nobles and rich of Procampur were a showy lot, fancy dressed and well-groomed, with perfumes, powdered faces and elaborate hair-styles. They had a pampered life, traveled the city in palanquins carried by bearers, and were attended by hired courtesans. They were known for their delicacy, courtesy, and intrigues. "Born under a silver roof" was a saying used to describe noble and wealthy Procampans and all that that implied. Noble children were betrothed to one another at a young age, even as babies. They were raised separately from their families by succession of nannies and tutors and lived in school dormitories, only seeing their real parents on formal occasions. Layout Procampur was famous across the Realms for being divided into a number of districts, each reserved for specific activities and people and each with a distinct color of slate roof tiles. Both roof colors and allowed activities were set by royal decree long ago, and the rules remained strict about what could and could not be done in each district. Only in the port or outside the city proper were these restrictions broken. It was said that any visitor to Procampur could tell their location simply by looking upwards. The old fortress-city of Procampur was originally what was later called the Castle District, and in its expansion beyond that it was divided into the district system. It became a large and sprawling city, contained by its walls in a roughly circular shape, with two stub walls off the main city walls, which curved to meet the shore in a rough crescent and hem in the harbor. Walls some 15 feet (4.5 meters) high separated each district from its neighbor, with heavily guarded, double-portcullis gates permitting access between them. Joining all parts of the city together was the Great Way, a wide avenue that ran east–west between the Castle District and the harbor. At the harbor it ended in a single gigantic gate with massive towers. It was the main walking route of the city, but could be used for all activities that did not hinder travel or interfere with other travelers. The avenue was also walled, but gates led off it into each district. The city had few large gardens or parks, which were generally found in the Nobles District. Castle District The Castle District sat at the western end of the Great Way, and was the former fortress-city of Procampur before it expanded beyond its walls. Later, it was the site of two grand buildings with gold-roofs: the Palace of the Thultyrl and the High Court, which housed royal servants and officials, apartments for state guests, courtrooms and the treasury. It also contained a number of white-roofed military buildings, mainly barracks and stables for the soldiers. People who did not live or work in the Castle District were discouraged from entering and looking around. Nobles District The silver-roofed Nobles District sat north-west of the Castle District and bordered the Services District. The area was tidy, spacious and luxurious, with all the grand houses of the city's nobility, flagged streets, and gardens with trees and ornamental pools. Services District The yellow-roofed Services District sat between the Nobles District and the Sea District, north of the Great Way. This area was set aside for a range of service activities, for restaurants, taverns, and a various businesses, and was home to builders, servants, handy-people, and so on. Sea District The blue-roofed Sea District lay north of the Great Way, between the Services District and the harbor. This was home to people who made their living off the sea, from sailors to sea-captains to fleet-owners, though by necessity fisherfolk and ship-builders were located in the port itself. It was also dedicated to cargo storage, outfitters, shipping businesses, and other buildings and businesses related to sea-going trades. District of the Poor The gray-roofed District of the Poor, also known as "Graystreets", laid south of the Great Way and between the harbor and the Adventurer's District. All the houses here were owned and maintained by the Thultyrl, mostly rooming houses, while anyone who could own their own home did so in another district. It was home to the poorest people of the city: beggars, the unemployed, and common laborers, who begged, pooled their wealth, and did their best to survive. It was also home to long-term visitors who had to stay in the city for a season or longer. Wealth, or lack of it, was no requirement for dwelling in the Graystreets, and neither was there any stigma to having an address here. The district wasn't very strongly guarded. Adventurers' District The smallest district was the red-roofed Adventurers' District, lying between the District of the Poor and the Merchant District, south of the Great Way. It was dedicated to a range of the more dangerous trades, including exploration, prospecting, mining, scavenging, caravan guarding, wagon and caravan driving, weapon making and training. It was home to those people who engaged in such activities, who were all generally considered 'adventurers' in Procampur. It was also inhabited by people who had no particular work to do yet had the money to own their own homes anyway. It had a number of other purposes as well, being a place for gambling, to hear bards tell tales, and to find adventurers who were free with their magic. It was home to the notorious 'red-roof girls'. The bawdy local song "I'm Quite the Red-Roof Girl" from Crypt of the Moaning Diamond suggests that the Adventurers' District may also be a home to prostitutes and festhalls. Merchant District The Merchant District had sea-green roofs and sat south of the Great Way, between the Adventurers' District and the Temple District. This contained the shops and homes of local, domestic businessmen, those who did not conduct trades related to the sea or adventuring. It was filled with workshops and apartments, with narrow, unflagged streets and the smells of the various businesses there. Temple District The Temple District had shining black roofs and sat between the Merchant District and the Castle District, beneath the Great Way. The district comprised four great temple complexes, as well as smaller temples and many shrines to lesser gods. There was also an open space for setting up temporary shrines. The district was also home to the scattered houses of the clergy. The temples were built of stone. The temples were: * Deneir: an unnamed temple of Deneir * Helm: the Tower of the Eye * Istishia: an unnamed temple of Istishia * Oghma: the Domes of Reason * Torm: the House of the Hand * Tymora: the Lady's Happy Hall * Waukeen: the Hall of Success Among others, there was a shrine to Mystra, as well shrines to Deneir and Oghma, in addition to their temples. The shrine of Oghma was the home of the former Grand Patriarch of Oghma, Cullen Kordamant, who was believed to have ascended to Oghma's side. The nobility also had family shrines at which they could make prayers and offerings. Forgotten Realms Adventures and the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised) state that there are only shrines to Mystra, Deneir, and Oghma, and the latter equates the shrine of Oghma to the home of Kordamant. However, Faiths and Pantheons places the Domes of Reason, a major temple of Oghma, in Procampur, while the short story "Patronage" in Realms of Valor and the Horde Campaign place an unnamed temple of Deneir there. This suggests that these shrines exist in addition to the temples. Military The only exceptions to the district rule were military buildings, which were located at strategic locations throughout the city and were marked by white-washed roofs. These were barracks, stables, armories, guard-posts and guard-houses. Harbor in a foggy Procampan street.]] At the western end of the Great Way, beyond two huge towers, was the harbor or port area. Being officially outside the city, and outside the influence of the Thultyrl, the buildings here kept to no particular purpose, style, size, or roof color. Visitors, citizens, and foreign traders could come and go freely and act as they liked in the harbor. It contained places that could not or would not fit into the districts, being home to warehouses, fisherfolk, and ship-builders that needed to be nearer the sea, as well as stables and facilities for training and caring for mounts and livestock that didn't belong to Procampan authorities. There were also a number of cheaper inns and taverns that catered to travelers passing through, as well as a number of small "bed-and-beer" houses that huddled around them. It could be a crowded and dank place, and in parts disreputable. The port area was hemmed in by two stub walls off the main city walls, which curved to meet the shore in a rough crescent. The district was some quarter-mile wide, and extended a significant distance up the coast. The city didn't have an easily controlled harbor mouth, making the harbor difficult to defend well. The north and south walls each had a pair of gates leading to the coast road, the High Trail, and the North Road. Locations & Establishments The following streets and shops were found in Procampur: * Scribes' Alley, Merchant District: Forgemaster Inkstain * Shards Street, Adventurers' District: Rendril's Forge * Leaping Dolphin Lane: Summergarth Facilitations There were several inns and taverns that catered to locals, travelers and adventurers: * The Happy Hippocampus * The Silent Sword * The Griffin's Claw There was also the Thayan Quarter, which was the very first Thayan enclave, founded in the Year of Moonfall, 1344 DR when Samas Kul organized its concession. Raven Express kept an office in Procampur, allowing communication via carrier-raven to its offices in other cities. Organizations Several organizations and adventuring bands were based in Procampur. There were at least two resident Harper agents, Opara Rendril and Halthara Summergarth. The Cult of the Dragon was strongly suspected to have agents in Procampur. The Red Wizards of Thay were represented at the Thayan Quarter enclave. Though it lacked a thieves' guild, Procampur was home to its own assassin's guild, a small and elite group called the Shadowkind. The Cabal of the Crown adventuring company was based in Procampur. Local legends and rumors Some items from the famous sage Thallastam's collection of magical swords were never found after his death, and were thought to still be hidden somewhere in Procampur. The royal regalia of old Proeskampalar was said to be buried with King Meldath I of Impiltur, in his tomb in the Hill of Tombs. By 1372 DR, some people began to suspect that the Hamayarch, Alamondh, was unjust and less than truthful. Appendix Notes Maps Sevenecho.jpg|2nd Edition map of the Vast LoneRock.png|2nd Edition map of the Vast File:CoRB Map of the Vast.jpg|''City of Ravens Bluff'' map of the Vast Impiltur 3e.jpg|3rd Edition map of the Vast Impiltur 4e.jpg|4th Edition map of the Vast References Category:City-states Category:Large cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations with a Red Wizard enclave Category:Imports salt Category:Exports gems Category:Exports jewelry Category:Exports metalwork Category:Featured articles Category:Locations on the High Trail Category:Locations on the North Road